


【BruceDick】Jealous

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: BruDick Week 2021, Jealousy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Bruce只是對Dick和其前女友保持良好關係這點，有些妒忌。Bruce just a little bit jealous about Dick was still keeping a good relationship with his exes.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 5 - Jealousy (and Ex-Partners)
> 
> ＊ 為了明天和後天的題材，今天這篇真的很短<<<

基本上所有認識Bruce Wayne的人，都知道他是個控制狂，而通常控制狂或多或少都會包含佔有慾強和妒忌心重的問題。作為城中首富的好處是，他沒有甚麼是無法得到的(當然除了他的父母之外)，不過這點加重了他的佔有欲，也當然連帶著他的妒忌心。在Bruce終於接受了自己對於Dick Grayson抱有的感情之後，他們兩個的契合那般自然，那年Dick 19歲。

很難會有人不喜歡Dick，這個青年充滿愛，也從不吝嗇向人表達自己的心情。他就像是光明一樣，總照亮著Bruce黑暗的道路，指引他不要偏離正確的路。這是他其中一個最喜歡Dick的特點，可有時候這點讓他有點困擾，因為Dick總會和他的前任們保持良好的關係——這點固然不是壞處，可是這總讓Bruce可以看到那拿著三叉戟的綠眼小惡魔，就在他的內心到處亂戳。

如果只是Babara Gordon的話，Bruce還可以忍耐心裡的妒意，畢竟她是家族的一員，而她足夠聰明盡量會迴避這些會令Bruce不舒服的場合。可是當事情涉及到Starfire的時候，他總會難以控制內心的妒忌，她是外星來的公主，不太會看人類的面色。她就像她的名字一樣，總是如同火焰一樣熱情，而且自由，她擁有Dick一直希望所擁有的事情。

他知道這是沒有意義的——去嫉妒一個Dick的前任，可是當他看見他和她交頭接耳，小聲地說著天知道甚麼，大聲地開懷發笑的時候。他知道他應該因為Dick高興而開心，Well，他確實因為男生的笑容而高興，可是他內心卻讓他只想走上前抱著青年。他每每只能攥緊拳頭，說服自己要克制。所幸的是Dick一般會適時的回到他身邊，用他那雙膀臂環抱著他，腦袋靠在他的肩膀上。

「Bruce。」當Dick呼喚他的名字時，一半的妒意已經被抹去，他所想的只有抱緊懷中的青年。「你知道我是你的，不需要擺出這個表情。」青年的語氣中並沒有不悅，相反卻是帶著笑意。「我知道你是我的。」可這不代表我不能妒忌。後半句話Bruce並沒有說出口，可他知道Dick可以聽懂他這層意思，因為青年仰起腦袋在他的唇上留下一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 明天的題目是：Soulmate AU！


End file.
